the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Techniques
'Description' This RU allows the user to summon crows for many uses, not to be mistaken for a battle summon, however. These crows obey the users commands, and offer a unique take on these otherwise normal birds. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' '''Crow Clone-' Using crows as a medium, they form into a copy of the user upon being hit, it disperses back into crows. normal clone rules. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Crow Tool Transformation- 'A technique that allows the user to turn ninja tools into crows. The number of ninja tools that can turn into a crow varies based on the type of weapon. After being shifted, the crows can sit idle or fly around. Using this ability again will fire the weapon as if thrown. This can also be used on small items, such as pills or messages. for initial shift to weapon, 5 for second shift. '''Crow Transformation Technique-' The user shifts into an average looking crow, this varies from normal transformation, in that the users chakra seems very similar to a normal crows chakra. In this form the user can fly, but loses the ability to perform jutsu/attack. The user's small stature makes it easy to sneak around quietly, and fit through small spaces. 5 per turn 'Razor Feathers-' The user sends finely pointed crow feathers at their target. cp 'Intermediate (20 CP) ' '''Jutsu Scattering Thousand Crows Technique-'''This technique summons a flock of countless crows, dazzling the enemy. The user can freely manipulate the crows by emitting chakra from his fingertips and altering it into high frequency waves. Since the crows continuously clone themselves, the target becomes completely surrounded, obscuring their field of vision. When no longer needed, the crows will simply disappear in a puff of smoke. The crows will caw loudly muffling outside noise. This does no damage. 10 per turn '''Murderous Advance- '''The user shifts into a flock of crows and travels at high speeds towards their target, in an attempt to hit them and knock them over or to move quickly from one location to another. cp '''Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Crow Storm- 'The user raises their hands, and crows begin to emerge from seemingly out of nowhere. They surround the user and bombard upon targets within the area of effect, slashing or just slamming into the people within the frenzy. 35 'Known Users Itachi and Shisui Category:Rank Upgrade